newhavstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Newhavstrom Wiki
Welcome to New Havstrom New Havstrom is a concept where the universe of Mass Effect and Halo blend into one- with other universes such as Destiny or Skyrim are included as a fine minority. As one can safely assume, this entire Wikia page will be dedicated to everything related to the New Havstrom concept- from government systematics to police force functions to political parties. If you are interested in living as part of the concept with your own character, you may click here to join our official discord! Thank you for taking the time to read our Wikia- if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to contact the concept creator through Twitter, Deviantart, or Discord! Want to become part of New Havstrom? If you are looking to have your character become part of New Havstrom, you may join our server roleplay here! Learn more about the Concept Important Articles: * United Species Association ** The Ministry * New Havstrom * How to become part of the concept Official Timeline - 2025: The Promoter crash lands on Earth, which provides translated diagrams of advanced technology which advances humanity's own technological capabilities by two hundred years. - 2050: Space X successfully lands a research ship on Mars, marking the beginning of Humanity's space exploration and colonization. - 2052: The United States builds the first human colony outside Earth on the moon, sparking a second Star Wars between itself and Russia. - 2060: The United States is accused of sabotaging Russia's own space program, thus sparking a second cold war. - 2061: The United States and Russia Declare war, thus starting World War III. - 2065: The United States wins World War III, forcing both Russia and China to submit to US rule. NATO evolves into the United Nations, and share a singular military force known as the UNSC. - 2080: Humanity begins colonization outside its own solar system- the first planet to ever be colonized is New Havstrom. - 2115: Humanity makes first contact with an alien faction known as The Covenant. Due to unfortunate misunderstandings which caused misplaced hostilities, war breaks out. Humanity fights for its continued existence in the Galaxy in what is to be known as the greatest genocide in history. - 2117: The UNSC Naval Intelligence Division unleashes Operation Readrum, in which they use biological weapons to destroy entire Sangheili colonies. - 2119: The Sangheili council attempt to inspire the Covenant Hiearchs to begin peace talks with Humanity. Those who were in vocal support for peace were deemed a heretic and were either exiled or executed. The Sangheili, considered the back bone of the entire covenant, are demoted off their place as the Hiearchs personal guard with their rival species taking their place. - 2120: The Great Schism occurs; the Sangheili reject the Covenant and join humanity in its destruction. They eventually form their own government entity known as the Swords of Sangheilios. - 2124: The leaders of the covenant are eliminated; thus scattering the cult into various sub-factions which, in time, would unite as the Covenant Remnants. - 2125: Humanity and the Sangheili sign the Declaration of Peace, thus formally ending the Covenant War. - 2128: Humanity and the Sangheili form the United Species Association and begin to collaborate in a social, economic, and political level in New Havstrom. - 2129: The H1 movement is formed in attempt to prevent Sangheili integrating into human society. - 2130: The United Species Association discover the Mass Relays, which provide significantly faster travel distances in less time than FTL would. This ultimately causes first contact between the UNSC and the Turians- who accidentally invade a private Turian military base. Thus sparking what would be known as the First Contact War. - 2131: The Swords of Sangheilios, and thereby the entire United Species Association, join the war against the Turians after Sangheilios is attacked by a Turian military vessel who mistook the planet as one occupied by humans. Eventually the galactic council intervenes and formally ends the First Contact War. Thereby confirming that there was a galactic civilization in existence long before Humanity's ability to travel through space. - 2132: The Galactic Council recognizes the United Species Association as a formal government and grants it territory within the milky way galaxy. Species from the Galactic Council and those who exist in the outer rim eventually find their way into New Havstrom, which becomes the second biggest hub for multispecies affairs in the entire galaxy. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Organizations